


Save us from each other

by Solbjork



Category: modao zushi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Jokes, Characters react to their series, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Golden Core Reveal (Módào Zǔshī), Golden Core Transfer (Módào Zǔshī), I swear to God, I'm so tireeed, Lan Zhan | Lan Wangji/Wei Ying | Wei Wuxian Being Lan Zhan | Lan Wangji/Wei Ying | Wei Wuxian, Lan Zhan | Lan Wangji/Wei Ying | Wei Wuxian Get a Happy Ending, M/M, Mo Dao Zu She, Protectiveness, React, Sad with a Happy Ending, Time Travel Fix-It, WangXian, What should I name it?, also cussing, but there is a happy ending, holy shit, the first chapter was 27 pages long, the untamed - Freeform, this took me forever, watching the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solbjork/pseuds/Solbjork
Summary: “Dear everyone,We suspect that you are all very confused about what is currently happening. We have trapped you in the cave to show you something. We are not planning to hurt any of you, but rather give you a warning.The future is dark and we have decided to do everything in our power to change it in our favor. Therefore, we are going to show you the future.Sincerely…” Wei Wuxian gasped.“A-Xian? What is it?” Wei Wuxian met her eyes, then looked over at the Lan Clan, meeting Lan Wangji’s eyes, who looked very confused.“Sincerely,” Wei Wuxian continued, “Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian.”
Relationships: Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 39
Kudos: 275





	Save us from each other

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly took me so long to write, but I felt like I need to work on something new and this is what happened. If any of you are wondering about my other works, then they are discontinued.  
> Hopefully this will make up for it.

When Wei Wuxian opened his eyes, the first he saw was a stone. He quickly sat up and looked around, eyes widening. He was in a cave, but the thing he was shocked about, was a giant black wall…? He turned when he heard a noise from the other side of the room, first then noticing that he wasn’t alone. Around him weren’t only his family, but also a bunch of people he didn’t recognize.

Wei Wuxian went over to Jiang Cheng, to help him up. When Jiang Cheng opened his eyes, he was confused to see his brother. Wasn’t he out training? Wei Wuxian signaled for him to look around and he did, only to be shocked at what he saw.

*****

Soon everyone had woken up and were looking awkwardly around. No one had an idea of how or why they were in a cave. A couple of disciples from the Jin sect had been sent out to look for an exit. After a couple of minutes, they came back, looking worried.

“We weren’t able to find an exit,” One explained.

“What do you mean, you weren’t able to find an exit. We are in a cave; we got in here somehow!” Exclaimed Jin Guangshan.

“What we mean Sect Leader Jin, is that we found an exit, but it was blocked off by at least 10 meters of giant rocks and boulders.” A few disciples’ eyes widened at the explanation.

Jin Guangshan was about to answer, when he was cut off by a yell, “Hey, look at this!”

The attention was quickly turned towards Wei Wuxian, who was standing with a piece of paper in his hands. A letter.

“Where did you find that A-Xian?” Jiang Fengmian asked.

“It was just laying on one of the rocks near that black thing!” He gestured at the flat rock whereon the letter had laid.

“Well, what are you waiting for!” Sect leader Nie exclaimed, “Read it out loud!”

Wei Wuxian huffed at the command but turned towards the group and read:

_“Dear everyone,_

_We suspect that you are all very confused about what is currently happening. We have trapped you in the cave to show you something. We are not planning to hurt any of you, but rather give you a warning._

_The future is dark and we have decided to do everything in our power to change it in our favor. Therefore, we are going to show you the future._

_Sincerely_ …” Wei Wuxian gasped.

“A-Xian? What is it?” Wei Wuxian met her eyes, then looked over at the Lan Clan, meeting Lan Wangji’s eyes, who looked very confused.

 _“Sincerely,”_ Wei Wuxian continued, _“Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian.”_

On the other side of the room. Lan Wangji stiffened, his eyes widening slightly. Lan Qiren briskly walked over to Wei Wuxian, grabbing the piece of paper, skimming over it.

He sighed and handed the paper to Lan Wangji, “It definitely is your handwriting.”

Lan Wangji too studied the handwriting. This truly was his handwriting. He handed the letter back to Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji looked at him like he wanted to say something but refrained from it when a sudden noise came from the black wall and a text was shown on it.

‘Sit down and let the show begin!’

The sect leaders looked at each other, before silently agreeing to sit down and watch.

“This seems important and if a Lan too has decided that it would be best for us to watch it, then that is what we are going to do.” Nie Mingjue quickly explained.

Lan Qiren nodded at the sect leader’s word, while Wei Wuxian couldn’t help getting a little offended.

“If this is really going to help avoid future problems, then I can’t see the problem.” Jin Guangshan said.

“It isn’t like we could leave, even if we wanted to.” Jin Zixuan muttered.

A title showed up on the screen.

**Episode 01**

**Sixteen years ago**

**“Wei Wuxian died!”**

Jiang Cheng gaped at the screen. Turning to look at his brother, he saw him sit with a deep frown, “No!” He yelled, “No! There is no way! This has to be fake…” His voice trailed off when he remembered the letter. This was the truth. Wei Wuxian was going to die.

“A-Xian is dead? But he wrote the letter!” Jiang Yanli said, trying to come up with an explanation to avoid the truth of what had just been spilled.

Sect leader Jiang placed a comforting hand on his son’s shoulder.

Wei Wuxian just shrugged, “It was bound to happen at some point, right?”

**“How pleasant!”**

“Excuse me!? What have I done?!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed.

“Probably pissed someone off.” Jiang Cheng scoffed, though it did not have the same bite, it usually did.

**Smoke was cleared and the screen showed the Wen clan’s temple. In front of the temple stood a bunch of disciples, from different sects.**

**“Good that he died.”**

**“Such good news!”**

**“Wei Wuxian, the Yiling Patriarch, couldn’t have been killed on the spot if it wasn't for the coalition of,” The screened showed a hand holding a dizi, tightly clenching it, “Jiang clan, Lan clan, Jin clan, and Nie clan…”**

“What is he talking about?” Sect leader Jiang asked, “There is no way we would ever kill someone without a reason.” The other sect leaders nodded in agreement.

“Which means, that there has either been a misunderstanding, or I really have done something cruel.” Wei Wuxian said.

Jiang Cheng moved closer to his brother, swinging an arm around his shoulders, “Whatever happened will be avoided in our future.” He assured.

**“For he was such a terrible disaster.”**

“People really didn’t like me, huh?” Wei Wuxian laughed hollowly.

**The screen changed again, this time showing the disciples again.**

**“Yeah.”**

**“Jiang clan adopted him out of mercy, but he turned out to be a merciless devil.”**

**The screen showed a man’s face. Wei Wuxian. Blood was dripping from his mouth and tears were in his eyes.**

“Something really bad must have happened for things to turn out like this.” Lan Xichen said as he looked over at Wei Wuxian with only kindness in his eyes.

Wei Wuxian gave a slight nod. Just what had he done?

**“Ungratefully, he betrayed his clan and rivaled against all clans.”**

“I told you that the boy would be nothing but trouble!” Yu Ziyuan yelled.

Jiang Fengmian sent her glare. ”Wei Ying has brought nothing but good things to the sect.”

**“Consequently, the Jiang clan were almost eradicated.”**

The room went quiet. Was this really the future they were bound to?

“What did I do…?” Wei Wuxian asked quietly into his hands. He then looked up at his family, “I swear! I would never hurt you! I owe you everything for saving me back then, there must have been a misunderstanding!” He looked pleading at his uncle and Madam Yu.

Jiang Cheng pressed them closer, while Jiang Yanli drew circles on his back.

“The Jiang clan was almost eradicated!?” Nie Mingjue exclaimed and looked over at Wei Wuxian, “I am starting to wonder what you did.”

Jiang Fengmian silenced the sect leader with a glare, “Whatever happened has not been Wei Wuxian’s fault. I know the boy and I know that he would never do anything to cause harm to the clan!”

**The screen zoomed forward and went through Wei Wuxian’s eye.**

**“If I were Jiang Cheng, I’d have killed him in the beginning.”**

Jiang Cheng stiffened, “What does he mean by that? I haven’t hurt you, have I?” He asked like he might get an answer.

Wei Wuxian grabbed Jiang Cheng’s hand and gave a small smile, “If you have, then you must have had a good reason and at this point, I don’t doubt that I have in some way screwed up.”

Jiang Cheng made a ‘tch’ sound but didn’t move his hand. He knew that no matter what he said and joked about, his brother needed him at the moment.

Lan Wangji stayed quiet, but he couldn’t help wanting to comfort the man. If his future self and the future Wei Wuxian had decided that the future should be shown together, then they must have talked, maybe they even had become friends, for some reason that thought made him want to get to know the man.

Lan Xichen seemed to have had the same thought because he smiled at Lan Wangji and then at Wei Wuxian.

**The screen changed, showing a piece of iron float through the sky. Surrounding the floating piece, hung resentful energy.**

“It can’t be…” Lan Qiren muttered.

His nephews turned to look at him, questioning.

“It looks like a piece of Yin Iron.”

This didn’t explain much, but they chose to just let it go for now.

**The iron piece was just about to hit the floor when a hand reached for it. Both the hand and the iron were pushed away by a foot. Another hand reached for the iron, just as a sword was carved through the hand. The piece of iron was then kicked away yet another time.**

**A man wearing the Jin sect colors was shown holding the piece, “I got the Stygian Tiger Amulet!”**

“What is that thing?” Jiang Cheng asked.

“And why is a Jin after it?” Jin Zixuan asked himself.

**The disciple was then stabbed and killed by sect leader Yao, but before he could grab it, a sword swung his way and the amulet slipped through his grasp.**

**Another man reached out for it, “Stygian Tiger Amulet…” Only to get killed by another man, who got his arm cut off.**

“Stygian Tiger Amulet…?” Lan Qiren whispered.

The attention was turned to him.

“Do you know what that is?” Jiang Fengmian asked.

Lan Qiren shook his head, “No, but it is similar to a very dangerous weapon called Yin Iron. Yin Iron was ripped into four pieces years ago and has been kept hidden. It controls resentful energy and if it is assembled it will be able to bring humans back to life.”

“That doesn’t sound that bad…” Jin Guangshan said.

“You may think that now, but the way Yin Iron brings people back to life is by turning to fierce corpses. They aren’t human, they have no feelings, and they will kill on command.”

Wei Wuxian shuddered at the thought of his family turning into monsters like that.

**The screen showed the amulet getting fought for. People who killed to get it.**

**The screen zoomed out and directly towards Wei Wuxian’s eye, which now had a tear escaping. The screen zoomed out more, to show Wei Wuxian crying. It shifted again, showing the back of Wei Wuxian, standing on a cliff, watching the entire ordeal. The only sound being people dying in front of the temple. The screen again showed Wei Wuxian’s face, before showing the dizi he held in his hand, then it went dark.**

**When the screen brightened again, a man’s bloody arm stretched forward, showing a nasty cut on the upper arm. The man was wearing completely white, indicating that he was a Lan. The screen tilted, showing what the man had been so desperate to catch; On the end of the cliff, had Wei Wuxian leaned backward, trying to end his own life, by throwing him off the side.**

Gasps could be heard from everywhere in the room. Why would someone do anything like that? Nonetheless, a man who looked so happy and had been joking around when they first woke up in the cave?

Jiang Fengmian grabbed Wei Wuxian to turn him around, “Never do something like that! Do you understand!? Whatever happened back then is not going to happen again and if I as much as hear one rumor about you wanting to take your own life, I am going to personally lock you in your room forever!”

Wei Wuxian simply nodded.

“We will fix what happened!” Nie Mingjue agreed, feeling bad for the young man.

Nie Huaisang made his way over to Wei Wuxian and hugged him. At first, Wei Wuxian didn’t know how to react, but after a couple of seconds, he gave in and let himself get embraced.

He had never met the younger brother of sect leader Nie, but he decided that he liked the guy; he was good at giving hugs!

Nie Huaisang sat down beside Wie Wuxian, as the show continued.

**The screen showed Wei Wuxian, who had his eyes closed, ready for the end. It then zoomed out, to show the Lan trying to reach him before he completely fell off. The Lan’s arm reached out and managed to catch Wei Wuxian.**

The room let out a collected breath.

**Wei Wuxian was hanging off the cliff, only being held up by the Lan.**

Jiang Fengmian turned to look at Lan Qiren, “Thank your sect for saving my son.”

Lan Qiren gave a slight smile, proud of whoever had managed to save the man, “Don’t thank me. Thank the Lan who managed to catch him.”

Jiang Fengmian smiled gratefully and turned back to the screen. He needed to find out who the Lan was, there saved his son.

**The Lan’s blood was dripping down from his sleeve and onto Wei Wuxian. When Wei Wuxian realized he wasn’t falling anymore, he looked up at the man above him. The Lan’s face was then finally shown. Lan Wangji.**

Their attention quickly went from Wei Wuxian to Lan Wangji, who had stiffened beside his brother. When he finally removed his eyes from the screen, they wandered the room, till they finally met Wei Wuxian’s.

Wei Wuxian gave a small smile and nodded in gratitude. Lan Wangji nodded back, trying to keep the young man’s eye contact, but he was driven away by sect leader Jiang, who had placed himself between the two.

“Thank you,” The man said, “Truly thank you.”

Lan Wangji nodded slightly, “You are welcome.”

Lan Wangji then turned his attention towards his Shufu, who gave a small smile, indicating that what he had done (was going to do) was a noble act.

**Wei Wuxian stared at Lan Wangji, while Lan Wangji was struggling to hold him.**

**“Lan Zhan,”**

Lan Wangji frowned. Why was the man using his real and not his courtesy name?

**A man was seen walking towards the two, his face not being shown. His sword was out like he was about to attack someone. The screen was turned back to Wei Wuxian.**

**“Let go of me.”**

“No, no, no, no! Don’t you dare let go!” Jiang Cheng yelled, gripping his robes tightly.

**More blood was dripping from Lan Wangji’s arm. The sword of the man behind them came into view and Lan Wangji turned his face towards it with fear in his eyes.**

“Who dare think of hurting the two of them. Especially while they are in a position like that! What a un noble thing to do.” Jin Guangshan yelled.

**Wei Wuxian, unlike Lan Wangji, smiled at the faceless man.**

**“Jiang Cheng.”**

The room when quiet.

Deadly quiet.

“What…?” It was Jiang Cheng, “I would never hurt you! Sure, we insult each other, but I would never do anything to hurt you!”

Wei Wuxian put a hand on his shoulder, “I know.” He gestured towards the screen and smiled, “And I know that if it has come to that, then I must have truly done something cruel.”

“But- “Jiang Cheng began.

“No.” Wei Wuxian gave him a pointed look.

**Jiang Cheng’s face was showed, as he stood above the two of them, “Wei Wuxian!” He pulled his sword up, ready to stab.**

**Wei Wuxian was shown smiling, closing his eyes like he was okay being killed by his brother. His brother’s face was shown again, “Go to hell!”**

“No, please god no…” Jiang Cheng whispered.

Wei Wuxian looked at him and pulled him into an embrace. “I would rather die at your blade, than anybody else’s.”

Jiang Cheng just pressed his head further into Wei Wuxian’s shoulder.

**The next clip was of Wei Wuxian falling off the cliff. Lan Wangji had been forced to let go and was looking out over the cliff. The two of them were shown from Wei Wuxian’s point of view, Jiang Cheng looking mad, while Lan Wangji was in shock.**

**“As for Wei Wuxian,” The scene was taken in from above, “Sixteen years ago, he was once a prestigious young master,” Jiang Cheng was walking away from the cliff, while Lan Wangji was staying, still looking down, “Who goes famous when you. How glorious he was.”**

**Lan Wangji was shown, still starring down at Wei Wuxian, “But look at his ending. Falling off a cliff,” The screen switched perspectives, showing the scene from above, “With no piece to be found, having no chance to survive.”**

**The screen went black.**

Nobody dared say anything, at risk of making the situation worse. After a couple of minutes, Jiang Yanli decided to speak up, “But this doesn’t make any sense…” The room's attention turned towards her. “The letter was from Lan Wangji AND Wei Wuxian. If he is dead, then how was he able to write the letter?”

“The letter wasn’t written by me,” Wei Wuxian said, leaving the room confused, “My name was on the letter, but it was written with Lan-er-gongzi’s handwriting. It could merely have been something we discussed before I died.”

“It seems like you and Wangji became good friends.” This time it was Lan Xichen who had spoken. He smiled towards Wei Wuxian, honestly happy that Lan Wangji had made a friend.

Wei Wuxian brightened at that and smiled toward Lan Wangji, who just stared at him. Lan Wangji truly didn’t know what to feel. The man who smiled at him, was his… friend? Someone had wanted to be friends with someone like Lan Wangji. Not only that but someone as utterly beautiful as Wei Wuxian-. He shook his head; this wasn’t how he was supposed to act.

Lan Xichen, who had been watching Lan Wangji, smiled, he knew exactly what was going through his brother’s head and he couldn’t be happier.

**The scene started from the bottom of a teacup. When the perspective changed, we saw a man pouring tear into a cup, before drinking. The man was clothed in white: A Lan.**

**The perspective changed, this time showing the back of a young man, most likely a junior, “Storyteller, as you said, Wei Wuxian, the Yiling Patriarch,” The scene turned, showing the face of the junior, “was dead for sure or not?”**

**The screen zoomed forward to show an old man sitting behind a desk with books laying in a neat stack on it. The man himself was holding a fan. The man looked behind him, towards a shadowy outline of a man sitting with a fan, tapping it slowly on his hand, behind a pulled curtain.**

“Who…?” Nie Huaisang asked carefully.

“Don’t know,” Wei Wuxian answered, “But they look creepy.”

Nie Huaisang nodded in agreement.

**The arm of the man was shown. His robes were black and white. The scene quickly switched back to the young junior, who was looking in the same direction as the storyteller. The storyteller quickly noticed this and turned back to explain further.**

**“Ah, he did fall off. However, during the sixteen years, the young clan leader Jiang Cheng didn’t find his body.”**

“Sect leader…?” Jiang Cheng asked, “But they only said 16 years, plus a couple of years because of it happening in the future…”

Wei Wuxian continued as Jiang Cheng trailed off, “Something must have happened to the YunmengJiang clan!”

“Didn’t you listen in the beginning?” Jin Guangshan asked, “When they vaguely explained what had led to the point of the clans wanting to kill you, they said most of the Jiang sect had been eradicated.”

Wei Wuxian looked at him, “There is no way I would let anything happen to Madam Yu and Uncle!”

Jiang Fengmian put a hand on his son’s shoulder, sending a warning, pointed look at the Jin sect leader, who raised his hands, “I am only saying what they said.”

**“Even though he searched every area at the bottom of the cliff.” The scene showed the room and all of the juniors in it. It then zoomed in on the junior who had asked the question. The junior was looking to his left, at possibly one of his friends or classmates.**

**“It is said that the Yiling Patriarch had the ability to shake the earth and move the mountain. Although we have gone through the sixteen years in peace, who can for sure say that Wei Wuxian won’t come back,” The storyteller smashed a piece of wood onto the table, echoing through the room, “now?”**

“I don’t know if I should be proud that people see me as a legend, or scared!” Wei Wuxian grinned.

Jiang Cheng hit him over the head, as he backed out of the embrace.

**Outside the sky turned dark, cloaking the entire room in darkness, sending waves of ice-cold wind through the room. The two juniors looked at each other, obviously frightened. The juniors’ swords too started shaking, as if it was warning them about something. The two juniors nodded to each other before grabbing their swords and standing up.**

“I thought the GusuLan disciples weren’t supposed to get scared?” Wei Wuxian said and looked toward Lan Qiren, who too didn’t like the behavior of the junior who had asked the question.

Jiang Cheng slapped Wei Wuxian on the arm, making him shut up. Seriously, how could that boy joke at a time like this!?

**Outside the wind was whirling through the streets and a man was walking around in all black clothing. He was holding a tall staff with several talismans and bells hanging from it.**

**“Back come souls. Not gone to the ghost realm. Back come souls. Not gone to the ghost realm.”**

‘Creepy.’ People thought when they saw the man.

**The man looked up as one of his flags flew away.**

**The screen changed again, now showing a manor: Mo’s Manor.**

**The flag from the elder’s staff flew over the roof and hit a door, hanging on to it. Behind the door was a bloodied room with talismans hanging from the roof in a circle. In the middle of the hanging talismans sat a man, in a lotus position.**

**‘Mo Xuanyu.’ A voice rang.**

**‘Mo Xuanyu.’**

**The man in the circle had closed eyes, but he was twitching ever so slightly.**

**‘Who?’ This time it was a different voice, one that sounded oddly familiar.**

**‘Who is calling?’**

**Another man stepped in front of the lotus positioned man.**

**‘Mo Xuanyu.’**

“What is this? A horror story?” Nie Mingjue joked.

Nobody laughed.

**‘Mo Xuanyu.’**

**‘Who? Who is calling?’**

**‘Mo Xuanyu.’**

**‘Mo Xuanyu.’**

**The man on the floor opened his eyes ever so slightly.**

**‘Mo…Who is Mo Xuanyu?’**

**‘It’s you. I saved you with all my heart. From now on…’**

**The screen showed Wei Wuxian falling off the cliff. Lan Wangji catching him and then him falling again.**

**‘…You are Mo Xuanyu.’**

**The screen showed the man on the floor again.**

**‘No, I am not.’**

**Big gashes there were going to scare, littered the arms of the man.**

**‘I am…’**

**‘I had no choice. I didn’t want to use the spell to offer my body. But they are so excessive. Kill them all for me! Kill them all!’**

**Outside, the flag fell from the door.**

**Inside, a mask fell onto the floor.**

**‘Wei Wuxian, take revenge for me!’**

“I am alive!?” Wei Wuxian exclaimed.

Jiang Cheng smiled beside him, “You are Wei Wuxian, the literal embodiment of trouble, and you think you were actually dead!?”

Wei Wuxian smiled at his brother and most of the sect leaders could not stop the smile crawling up their lips.

“Well technically,” Wei Wuxian then said, “I was dead. It seems I have been reincarnated!”

“You sound way too excited about that.” Jin Zixuan said and rolled his eyes.

Wei Wuxian just shrugged but took note to beat the man when they had gotten away from his Shije and uncle.

**The voice of Mo Xuanyu disappeared, leaving nothing but the rippling sound of the talismans’ paper, dangling from the roof.**

**The man, Wei Wuxian, opened his eyes, first not getting to look around. The room was a mess, both walls and floors were colored red with the blood from the gashes along Wei Wuxian’s arms.**

“What are those!?” Jin Guangshan asked.

Wei Wuxian was the one to answer, “They are gashes, which are used as a kind of way to make someone do something for someone. It means that I have to kill someone for them to heal.”

Jin Gungshan shuddered, “That’s terrible.”

**The gray mask of clay sat on the floor in front of him. He reached out and picked it up, looking it over.**

**Outside a group from the Mo sect made their way towards Mo Xuanyu’s room. The group consisted of five disciples and Mo Xuanyu’s cousin: Mo Ziyuan.**

**“Hurry up.”**

**The disciples kicked the door open, one of them immediately started kicking who they thought was Mo Xuanyu.**

**Wei Wuxian was left in a heap on the floor, not knowing what was going on or who the people were who dared kick him.**

**‘Who are you?’ Wei Wuxian asked in his head, ‘get lost. How dare you kick me? How reckless.’**

**“You should have reported to me!” Mo Ziyuan screamed while the disciples ransacked the room for anything to destroy, “But I don’t care. Remember! You are in my house, eating my food, and spending my money.”**

“I’m pretty sure it’s your parents, but okay.” Wei Wuxian said.

**The disciples threw the future, making it splinter into pieces.**

**“Can’t I take some things from you?” Mo Ziyuan asked mockingly, before kicking Wei Ying in the back “Yours are mine!”**

**The disciples seemed to finally have had enough of going through the man’s stuff, walked over, and surrounded Wei Wuxian, who was still on the ground.**

**“Gongzi, all checked.” A disciple said.**

**Wei Wuxian looked up at all of them.**

**“All checked?” Mo Ziyuan asked, “Have you got the cultivation items?”**

“They are stealing his cultivation items. Have they got no shame?” Nie Mingjue asked.

“They probably want to take credit for whatever he has made.” Jiang Fengmian answered.

**“These are all we found in this shabby room.” The disciple handed Mo Ziyuan the talisman which had hanged from the roof.**

**Mo Ziyuan grabbed the paper and smacked Wei Wuxian’s shoulder, “Pieces of paper, you hide them as treasure. You really think you are somebody for your several years in Lanling?”**

“He went to Lanling?” Jin Zixuan asked.

“The Mo family has ties to the Jin clan,” Nobody needed any more explanation to understand what that was about, “The boy who gave his body away is Mo Xuanyu, while the oy standing over him is Mo Ziyuan; his cousin.”

**Wei Wuxian had his back turned to the yelling man and decided that it would be best not to look the man in the eyes.**

**“They will never accept you. A bastard,” He threw the paper in Wei Wuxian’s face, making them land in front of him. Wei Wuxian looked over the talisman, finally starting to realize what had happened, “At last you were kicked out like a dog. As your cousin, I remind you. Don’t daydream as your bitch mother.” Mo Ziyuan crouched down and leaned over him, “Lowlife will stay low. You won’t be associated with that influential Jin clan.”**

**A disciple ran into the room, bowing before Mo Ziyuan, “Young master, the cultivators for cleansing have arrived. Madam calls on you.”**

**“Let’s go.” He said as he stood tall, leaving the room with the disciples.**

“How dare that brat treat his own cousin like that!?” A Nie disciple said.

“Such disrespect!” Another yelled.

**After the group had left, Wei Wuxian sat up, clutching the talisman in his hand.**

**Again, the screen went black.**

**The next scene showed Wei Wuxian, washing his face with water from a small fountain outside. He looked at his reflection.**

**“Mo Xuanyu,” He said, “I have already died. Why did you choose to save me at the cost of yourself? You really had a great hatred.”**

**He stood up, looking at the gashes on his arms. ‘Alright.’ He thought, ‘As the Yiling Patriarch, I was a mad defector, who is perfect to revenge somebody. A scar represents a life. If I don’t kill Mo Xuanyu’s enemies, these scars will never heal.’**

**“I wish I still was dead.” He grumbled, but his pout made it hard to take the “request” seriously.**

“Do not say something like that,” To most peoples’ surprise it was Lan Qiren who said it, “You should never wish death upon yourself, no matter how hard things get, there is always a way out.”

Wei Wuxian looked at him with awe and a certain softness in his eyes, “Okay.”

Lan Qiren nodded at him.

**A disciple walked down the path, eating peanuts when he spotted Wei Wuxian. He quickly ran towards him, startling Wei Wuxian, “You…you…you!”**

**“Me…me…me!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, pointing at the disciple in front of him.**

A few disciples couldn’t help but laugh at the look on Wei Wuxian’s face.

**“Me what?” The disciple said, as Wei Wuxian looked down at the ground, noticing his mistake, “Crazy Mo, who allowed you to go out? Get back inside now!”**

“Didn’t you say he was Mo Ziyuan’s cousin, why would people treat him like a dog?” Jiang Cheng asked.

“They aren’t particularly happy about that side of the family, but even I don’t know much more than that.” Jin Guangshan said.

**“I…I am Mo Xuanyu?”**

**“Who else would you be than Mo Xuanyu?” The disciple yelled, “I have told you! Stop daydreaming. You are nobody, no matter how hard you try.” The disciple shook his head “Eh, why are you not wearing your weird mask today?”**

**“So, I always wear my mask?” Wei Wuxian asked, trying to figure more out about this apparently crazy Mo Xuanyu.**

“Well, at least you are doing a great job at seeming crazy.” Jiang Cheng muttered.

“I told you my acting was great!” Wei Wuxian grinned.

**“Psycho.” The disciple said, “Before you lose your mind again, tell me, what Jin clan of Lanling did to you? Why you either wore masks or powdered yourself after you returned from there? Are you too shameful to be seen?”**

**“Uhm,” Wei Wuxian started carefully, “How old was I when I went to the Jinglintai?”**

**“Thirteen.”**

**“Oooh!”**

**“Why did you ask?”**

**“No reason,” Wei Wuxian smirked, “I have to go now.”**

**The disciple tried grabbing after Wei Wuxian’s arm, “Where are you going!?” He ran off to the fountain, grabbed a piece of wood, and started beating Wei Wuxian’s back, “How dare you run away?”**

**Just as he was ready to land another hit, Wei Wuxian turned around, snapping his fingers. The disciple immediately froze. Wei Wuxian chuckled and grabbed the bag of peanuts from the disciple’s hand, eating a few of them.**

**“The peanuts are not as tasty as they were sixteen years ago.”**

Hal the room facepalmed at that, while Nie Huaisang burst out laughing. He padded Wei Wuxian on the shoulder, “Wei-gongzi,” He managed through he laughs, “You are amazing!”

“I know.” Wei Wuxian said sarcastically while pushed his hair over his shoulder, this only made Nie Huaisang laugh harder.

**He walked down a path but stopped when he heard a voice. In one of the temple’s halls walked a Mo, with a group of Lan cultivators behind him, “Something evil has appeared lately and has caused many deaths. Madam can finally see you people. This way.” The disciples turned and walked down the path Wei Wuxian was on. He quickly turned his back to them, making him unrecognizable.**

**‘What a coincidence.’ He thought, ‘Lan clan of Gusu being here, just after Mo Xuanyu brought me back.’ Wei Wuxian froze, ‘Is _he_ here too?’ He grabbed the mask from his sash.**

“Who?” Jiang Cheng asked as he looked over at Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian shrugged, “I have never talked to anyone from the Lan clan, let alone made a friend.”

**Inside the Mo Manor, sat the Mo family and the Lan cultivators. “Thanks to you cultivators for coming here to rid the evil thing.” The woman talking was Madam Mo, “I have heard that Lan clan of Gusu are instructed to be upright, gentle, and distinguished. Seeing is believing.”**

**A group of disciples and Mo sect members stood at the entrance, to see what was going on.**

**The screen showed Wei Wuxian hiding behind a pillar.**

“Of course, you would go in there,” Jiang Cheng deadpanned.

**“You really match your reputation.”**

Wei Wuxian turned towards the Lans, “Yeah, you really do.”

Lan Xichen smiled, which made Wei Wuxian smile, a smile there rivaled the sun.

Lan Wangji watched the boy smile and felt the heat in his face rise. He coughed, before turning back to the screen.

**Sect leader Mo chuckled, “I couldn’t agree more.” But was quickly silenced by Madam Mo.**

**“Actually, we Mo family does have some associations with the cultivators. We are not an ordinary family. There is a young man in our family who was once instructed by cultivators. If you can stay here for more days, our family- “She was cut off.**

**“Here I am!” Wei Wuxian jumped out from his hiding spot.**

**The Mo family looked horrified by his entrance.**

“I would be horrified as well,” Jiang Cheng joked, making Wei Wuxian pout.

**“I just heard I was mentioned. I am the closest to the cultivators among the whole family, right?” He pointed towards himself.**

**“Who unlocked him?” Madam Mo asked, looking at her husband, “Bring him back!”**

**“Get out of here!” Sect leader Mo whisper yelled and waved his hand towards the exit.**

**Wei Wuxian’s smile fell, and he thought for a quick few seconds before falling to the ground, screaming. “I won’t go! I won’t go! I want to stay here!”**

The room burst out laughing at the scene. Heck, even the Lans had trouble squashing the laughs crawling up their throats.

**The Lan who had earlier asked the storyteller the question about Wei Wuxian, couldn’t hold in his laughter but managed to muffle it with his hand. The Lan next to him sent him a pointed look and he immediately shut up.**

Wei Wuxian pointed at the two kids, “I like them! They’re mine now!”

“You can’t just claim human, you dumbass,” Jiang Cheng yelled, “That is not how the world works!”

“Says who?” Wei Wuxian pouted.

“It’s okay, Wei-gongzi,” Lan Xichen, “I will hand them over to you as soon as I find out who they are.”

Wei Wuxian jumped up and spun around, “Yay!”

Lan Xichen chuckled slightly. Wei Wuxian would be a good father.

Lan Qiren sent his oldest nephew a glare, but Lan Xichen pretended not to see.

“Why would you do this?” Jiang Cheng looked at Lan Xichen while pointing at his brother.

“Why would I not do it?” Lan Xichen said.

Jiang Cheng groaned.

**Mo Ziyuan got up and grabbed Wei Wuxian’s arm, trying to pull him up, “Get out!”**

**“No, I won’t!”**

**“Get out!”**

**“Don’t touch me!”**

**The Lan who had sent the pointed look stood up and walked over to the two struggling men. He put his hand on Wei Wuxian's shoulder, who stopped struggling for a second to look at the Lan. This gave Mo Ziyuan the time to pull him up, but Wei Wuxian soon realized what was happening and walked over to wrap his arms around a pillar.**

**“Get lost immediately!” Mo Ziyuan tried pulling Wei Wuxian away.**

**“No, I won’t leave.”**

**The Lan turned to sit down again.**

“He just gave up!” A Jin laughed.

“He didn’t sign up to deal with a crazy person,” Another said.

**“Go! Stop being crazy!”**

**“My nephew has suffered from a mental disease since childhood.” Madam Mo said, trying to find a way out of the situation, “I hope you don’t mind it.”**

**“I won’t let go.”**

**“Mo Xuanyu, you’re nuts! Leave now or I will punish you hard. Tong, take him away!”**

**The Lan who had tried to help looked up at this.**

**“If you want me to leave, then you should return what you stole from me!”**

**“Nonsense!” Mo Ziyuan retorted, “When did I steal from you? I don’t need to do that.”**

**“Yeah. You didn’t steal. You robbed!”**

**Across the room, then Lan dipped his fingers into the tea, creating a talisman which he threw at Mo Ziyuan causing him to slip mid-fall.**

“See!” Wei Wuxian pointed at the screen, “I knew he was a good kid!”

In the meantime, Lan Qiren muttered something along the lines of: “Going to teach does kids a lesson.”

**Mo Xuanyu fell onto the table behind him, causing the Lans sitting there, to jump out of the way.**

**“Aaah! It hurts! It hurts so much!” Wei Wuxian screamed, “You, come and see!”**

**Wei Wuxian got to his feet and ran into the middle of the room, “I want to die now!”**

**“What…?” Madam Mo started, but Wei Wuxian did not let her finish.**

**“Madam Mo held a hatred to me out of jealousy for my mother. They allied to bully me!” He pulled his robes to show a footprint on his chest. Which hadn’t been left by Mo Ziyuan, but rather the disciple who kicked him earlier that morning.**

“Good plan,” Jin Zixuan said.

**“I never did that!” Said Madam Mo.**

**“I did not really kick!” Yelled Mo Ziyuan.**

**“I want to die.” Cried Wei Wuxian.**

**“The footprint!” Exclaimed a man from the group standing by the entrance, “It can’t be that he kicked himself, right? After all, he is a member of the Mo family. You are so cruel.”**

**The others nodded in agreement, “Yeah! When he returned he had a reason then. He must have been driven to be mad.”**

**“That’s right.” Another agreed.**

**Mo Ziyuan had, had enough and came storming up and grabbed Wei Wuxian by the arm, “You got damn psycho!” He screamed, “How dare you!? Shut up!”**

“Right now, you are only proving his point!” A Jiang disciple smirked.

**Wei Wuxian continued crying, “If you want me to shut up,” He abruptly stopped fake crying and continued in a more serious tone, “Return my things first,” He started crying again, “Or kneel to kowtow.”**

The way Wei Wuxian switched so quickly, sent a shudder down the backs of everyone in the room.

**Mo Ziyuan fumed, “Such a mess.” He grabbed a jar of alcohol from the table behind him, moving to throw it at Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian noticed this and sped around him at an impossible speed and stood beside Mo Ziyuan, wincing as the jar shattered on the floor, pieces of clay and the alcohol coated the carpet.**

**The room was left shocked, but the shock soon recovered, and the sitting stood up. Wei Wuxian pointed towards the crowd in the entrance.**

**“Did you all see that?” Wei Wuxian asked, “He stole from me and beat me! Merciless!”**

**Mo Ziyuan stepped forward, making Wei Wuxian cower and hide behind his arms, acting like he was going to get hit.**

**“Gongzi,” Wei Wuxian looked at the junior Lan, the same junior who had tried to grab him from the floor, “Please calm down.”**

Wei Wuxian wiped a fake tear, “Such a care kid.”

**Madam Mo briskly walked towards the Lan, the sect leader following her, “Cultivator, this is my sister’s son. He has a mental illness. All people here know it. He went mad when he was young. He often talks some nonsense. You can’t take it seriously.”**

**“Why can’t he take me seriously? I’d say it again: If any of you steal from me again, I will break one of his arms. Understand?”**

**Mo Ziyuan raised his hand, but sect leader Mo stopped him, “Stop!”**

**Mo Ziyuan lowered his hand and Wei Wuxian laughed and grabbed a jar from one of the tables, “I shall leave now.”**

**He waved the jar in front of Mo Ziyuan’s face before walking through the crowd, “Excuse me.”**

**Inside the building, the Lan bowed, “Madam Mo, let us get to the point. We will work in your west wing tonight.” He said, “Please remember, do not leave your rooms after nightfall and do not get close to that yard.”**

**“Yes. Yes.” Madam Mo answered, “Thank you so much.”**

**“Mother,” Mo Ziyuan stepped forward, “The psycho slandered me in front of everyone! This is it! As you said, he is nobody but a bastard.”**

“Damn,” A Nie disciple said, “He really doesn’t know when to stop.”

“What a brat.”

“So annoying.”

“Would have kicked him out a long time ago.”

“Yelling at one’s mother like that!”

**“Shut up!” Madam Mo yelled.**

**“The psycho is dead now!” he said before running out of the room.**

**Madam Mo looked at the Lans, smiling awkwardly, “Cultivators, please.”**

**Outside Wei, Wuxian was sitting in a hall drinking out of the jar, “Why does the alcohol taste like water?” He placed the jar beside him, before lifting the ripped clothes to look at the gashes.**

**‘Maybe…’ He thought, ‘I really need to kill the whole Mo family.’**

**He turned his head. A disciple was showing the Lans to the west wing. Nearly all of the Lans were carrying staffs with talismans on them.**

**‘Stygian Lure Flag?’**

“I have never heard of them before.” Jin Guangshan said and Nie Mingjue nodded.

**The scene changed, showing the Lans in the west wing.**

**“Assemble.” The Lan acted like the leader of the group, “We two go to the west roof. You go to the roof in the east.” He pointed towards the roof, “We should look around…”**

**Wei Wuxian was seen looking at the group from behind a pillar.**

**“…and try to arrange these flags around the roof. After that…”**

“That is a good kid,” Lan Qiren said proudly.

“Mn,” Lan Wangji agreed, “Taught well.”

**‘Although all clans yelled to kill me,’ Wei Wuxian thought, ‘They still make use of the equipment I made.’**

“You invented that!?” Nie Mingjue asked.

Wei Wuxian smiled, “I like creating talismans and other things in my pastime.”

“Impressive.” The sect leader muttered.

**“…At the time if they come from the east, we flank them from all directions.” The Lan continued, “But do not disturb the people living here and the corridor here and the roof over there should be guarded.”**

**Wei Wuxian sneaked over to the Lans and grabbed one of the flags.**

**“Be vigilant at all times. Stay focused. Don’t be affected by the foul energy.”**

**One of the Lans, who stood on the roof, noticed Wei Wuxian, “What are you doing? You shouldn’t be here.”**

“That kid needs some discipline.” Madam Yu commented.

**Wei Wuxian continued to look at the flag, “Stop it! You shouldn’t fiddle with that!”**

**“No! No! No! No! I want it! I want it!” He yelled as he grabbed the flag and stuffed it into his robes. The Lan jumped from the roof and flew over in front of the man.**

**“Return it or I will hurt you!” The Lan got into a fighting position.**

“That kid needs A LOT of discipline.” Lan Qiren muttered. How did he let a disciple of the GusuLan sect act like that?

**“I won’t! I want it!”**

**The leader of the group smiled at the scene, but ran over to stop his friend, “Jingyi.” He grabbed Jingyi’s arm and forced it down. “Do not lose your temper, let us just talk to him. No need to argue with him.”**

**Wei Wuxian studied the flag.**

**“I wouldn’t beat him for real. Look at him. He messed our flag formation up.”**

**‘The emblazonry was painted in the right way.’ Wei Wuxian thought, trailing a finger over the paint-strokes. ‘The spell lines were completed. Nothing wrong. It will work when used. However, the person who painted the flag is inexperienced. The spell line painted can only incur the ghosts within five miles, but it is enough.’**

“Nicely observed.” Jiang Fengmian commented.

**“Mo-gongzi,” The leader said, as he stepped up beside Wei Wuxian, “It is getting dark. We are going to fight with the evil spirit. You should go back to your room. It is dangerous at night.” Wei Wuxian turned to look at him, “No matter what you hear in the night, stay in your room.”**

**Wei Wuxian looked him up and down. The boy gave Wei Wuxian a flashback. The flashback only showed a man in the GusuLan robes, holding a sword. The man’s face was never shown.**

“Maybe, that’s the man I was talking about before!?” Wei Wuxian exclaimed.

Nie Huaisang and Jiang Cheng nodded.

**When Wei Wuxian got out of the flashback, he was staring at nothing, a sad glint in his eyes instead of the earlier playful one. He crouched down, still holding the flag tightly.**

**“What is wrong, Mo-Gongzi?”**

**Wei Wuxian huffed, trying to put the mask back on. “It is just some rug with paint. I don’t care.” He threw the flag on the ground, “I can even paint better.” He stepped on the flag, before running away.**

**Lan Jingyi picked up the flag, “What a mad.”**

**“Do not say that.” The leader said, “Do what we should.” He turned back to the others, “Let us go check the place.”**

**“You go over there.” One of them said, “The flag formation should be spread from there to here.”**

**The leader looked back at where Wei Wuxian had run off to.**

**The next scene was taken at night. The Lan cultivators were all guarding the west wing with their flags in formation. Unbeknownst to them, two people had sneaked in and were hiding behind a pillar: Mo Ziyuan and his disciple.**

“Weren’t they specifically told not to go outside?” Asked Wei Wuxian while facepalming.

“He has got it out for him.” Jiang Cheng commented.

“So stupid.” Jin Zixuan agreed.

**“Young master,” He said, “The Cultivators warned us that we shouldn’t leave our room or go to the west yard.”**

**“I came here to find that mad guy!”**

**Mo Ziyuan looked at the flags. “Go.” He pointed at the flags. “Fetch me a black flag.”**

“No!” Wei Wuxian yelled, “You are going to get killed, you idiot!”

**“But the cultivators said…”**

**“Donkey!” Mo Ziyuan quietly exclaimed, “They just fear that their items would be stolen. So, they frightened us deliberately.” He looked up at one of the cultivators, “Look at those cultivators. Everyone is holding a black flag. Go!” He pushed the disciple, who sighed but still went on his way to get a flag.**

**“Young master, here you are.” He handed Mo Ziyuan the black flag in his hands.**

**“Let’s go.”**

**They both managed to run away, unseen.**

**From Mo Xuanyu’s room came a melody. The melody was fine and slow and had for a long time, only been known by two people.**

“It sounds like something from Gusu.” Jin Guangshan said.

Lan Xichen shook his head, “I have never heard that piece before,” He said, “Uncle?”

His uncle shook his head, “Never heard it.”

**The melody had reached the Lans, but only one seemed to listen to it: The leader. He opened his eyes and looked in the direction of Mo Xuanyu’s room.**

**“Jingyi,” He said, “The melody is familiar. It seems like a melody from Gusu. We once heard it.”**

**“Did we?” Lan Jingyi asked, “So awfully played. I have never heard it.”**

**Inside the room sat Wei Wuxian with a piece of grass, playing the unknown melody. Beside him were his mask and a jar of alcohol. The flashback of the man in white holding a sword was shown again. Wei Wuxian stopped playing, the sad and longing glint back in his eyes.**

**“Lan Zhan.”**

“Hold up!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, “It was Lan Wangji I was thinking about?”

“Apparently so.” Jiang Yanli said.

Wei Wuxian turned to Lan Wangji, “Have you ever heard that melody before?”

Lan Wangji shook his head, “No.”

**Back outside a group from the Mo family walked through.**

**“Pull him out and report the officials.” The sect leader of the Mo clan said. “Don’t report. Just beat him to death directly.”**

**“Got it.” The disciples with him said in unison.**

**The disciples broke into Wei Wuxian’s room, causing a huge crash. He was pulled with them.**

“What did you do this time?” Jiang Cheng groaned.

**“It hurts,” He cried, but no one cared to listen.**

**“Go.”**

**“Be gentle please.”**

**He was pulled into a room with all the Lan cultivators and a bunch of Mo disciples. In the back was Mo Ziyuan currently being restrained by most of them.**

**“What happened?” The sect leader asked and pointed at his son.**

**“I don’t know, master.” A disciple answered.**

**Wei Wuxian was thrown onto the ground in front of the leader and Lan Jingyi.**

**‘Damn it, ‘ Wei Wuxian thought as he turned his head away from the two, so they couldn’t see his face. He hadn’t managed to put on his mask. ‘The Mo family have never seen the adult Mo Xuanyu. But I could be recognized by the Lan clan of Gusu.’**

**“Mo-gongzi,” The leader said, “You can stand up now.”**

**Wei Wuxian nodded and got on to his feet.**

**Behind them, Mo Ziyuan threw one of the disciples onto a table, splintering it, before he started attacking the next. Jingyi and the leader acted quickly and tied him up.**

“What the hell happened to him?” Jiang Cheng muttered.

“Don’t know,” Wei Wuxian said, “But it probably has something to do with the flag he stole.”

**“Ziyuan!”** **The sect leader screamed.**

**“Cultivators.” The disciple who had been with Mo Ziyuan on his nightly adventure said.**

**“Puppet.” Wei Wuxian muttered, confused.**

“No,” Lan Qiren said, gaining the others' attention, “Remember what I said that Yin Iron could create fierce corpses?” The others nodded and Lan Qiren gestured towards the screen, “Well, that is it.”

The others turned pale.

**“What should we do, master.” The same disciple asked, just as Madam Mo walked into the room. “My son!”**

**She turned and pointed at Wei Wuxian, “You. It’s you!”**

**Wei Wuxian pouted, looking rather offended by the lady’s words.**

**“The foul possessed him.” The disciple said to Lan Jingyi.**

**“It is not that easy,” The leader said, “Look at the black marks on his neck. It seems like a special symbol.”**

**“No,” The disciple said, “Before a stick of incense is burnt out two people had been murdered. Cultivators, help.” He held on to Lan Jingyi’s arm.**

**Madam Mo grabbed a piece of wood, getting ready to hit Wei Wuxian with it, but the leader managed to stop her. “Madam Mo.”**

**“It is him who made my son like this.” She screamed, “Why did you stop me!?”**

“Is she stupid?”

“Why does she keep blaming him?”

**“It has nothing to do with me.” Wei Wuxian said, “I did nothing.”**

**“Madam Mo, your son’s symptom, the defected spirit, is due to some evil thing. It is not this gentleman here.”**

**“What do you know!? The madman’s dad was a cultivator. He learned a lot of wicked sorceries. I…”**

**“Madam Mo, you have no evidence! So…”**

**“Evidence? What happened to my son is evidence!” she turned to look at Wei Wuxian, “The madman said if my son touched his stuff, he would break his arm. My poor boy. He didn’t take anything from him. The psycho not only frames my son but also hurt him in such a vicious way!” She raised the piece of wood to hit him again, but the leader had a strong hold on her arm.**

**Mo Ziyuan screamed, causing the disciples to move away in fear. Black veins stretched up his neck and his eyes turned white, making him look like a fierce demon.**

**Two talismans were put on him, one red and one blue. The blue one had been made by the leader, while the red one was made by Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian smiled and acted like he hadn’t done anything. Wei Wuxian padded Mo Ziyuan’s chest but stopped when he felt something through the robes. He reached into the robes and pulled out the black flag, he had stolen that same night. Madam Mo gasped, while Wei Wuxian looked down at the four gashes on his arm. One of them had healed.**

**“You deserve it.” He said, looking down at the flag again, “How dare you steal such kind of stuff. No wonder the evil spirit possessed him.”**

“Yeah!”

“Tell them!”

**Madam Mo stepped forward, gripping her son’s arms, “Yuan!” She cried, “My Yuan!” She turned to look at the leader, “What on earth did you do to my son!?”**

**“Do not worry,” The leader said calmly, “He just passed out.”**

**“You are a bunch of rubbish!” She screamed at him, while he looked down at the ground guilt traveling through his head, “What cultivators. You can’t even protect a child!”**

“The night hunt they have been sent on is beyond what juniors can deal with!? There is nothing they could have done!” Lan Qiren fumed.

**Wei Wuxian had gotten enough of the woman’s screaming and stepped forward, “Shame on you! You really take them as your servants, huh? They came from far away to help you get rid of the evil thing without any rewards. How old is your son? He should be twenty at least. Doesn’t he understand the human language? The cultivators told us again and again that we can’t touch anything here and not to enter the west yard. But he himself got out of his room and stole the flag. It was his own fault. Why do you blame me?”**

“Thank you, Wei-gongzi.” Lan Xichen nodded at Wei Wuxian, who looked proud of himself.

**Madam Mo looked like she wanted to answer but shut her mouth and looked around. She then turned to her husband, “You! Call everyone here. Move now! Go. Go!” She grabbed his arm and held on.**

**He flung her off but kept quiet.**

**“What are you doing? How dare you disobey me? Get out!”**

**“Master, let’s go.” A disciple said and started pushing the sect leader out.**

**“Ding, take your young master to have a rest.” When two maids stepped forward and grabbed Mo Ziyuan, to move him. Madam Mo had already left the room.**

**Suddenly screams and groans of pain came from outside, and they all left the room in hurry, to see what was going on. Outside the sect leader was in the middle of strangling one of the two disciples who had followed him out. His eyes were white. After he killed the first one, he grabbed the other and Madam Mo screamed and fell to her knees.**

**Jingyi used cultivation to make the sect leader’s attention turn towards him, therewith forgetting about the disciple, throwing him on the ground. The leader then used a rope to stop the sect leader. The Lans ran forward, surrounding the man, with pulled swords. On the ground laid Madam Mo, who had passed out from collective shock and fear.**

**“What the hell is that?” Lan Jingyi asked.**

**The leader answered, “The evil thing is fierce. Send a signal to Hanguang-jun.”**

“Hanguang-jun? Bearer of light? I have never heard that title before.” Lan Xichen said.

**Wei Wuxian looked up at that, “Ha-Hanguang-jun?” The leader and Lan Jingyi turned to look at him, “Are you talking about that Lan Zhan?”**

“Bearer of light really fits you!” Wei Wuxian said and turned towards Lan Wangji, whose ears had grown red.

Lan Xichen agreed with the statement.

**The two ignored his question.**

**“But before he left,” Lan Jingyi said, “He did not tell us where he would go.”**

**“Wait.” Wei Wuxian tried again, “You mean he is nearby?”**

**Ignored again.**

“I take everything I said back, these kids are amazing.” Jiang Chang smirked.

“So mean.” Wei Wuxian pouted, if it was pointed at Jiang Cheng or the kids, nobody knew.

**“It doesn’t matter. Let us send him a signal first.” The leader answered.**

**“Wait.” The third time must be the charm, “It is actually unnecessary.”**

“I thought he wanted to meet him?” Nie Huaisang silently asked.

No one heard him.

**Ignored.**

**“What if he cannot arrive in time?” Lan Jingyi asked, “We do not even know what it is.”**

**“I mean, you need not bother him.” Fourth time maybe, “I can solve the problem.”**

**Ignored.**

**“Guard here and wait for him.”**

**Lan Jingyi nodded, and then they went their separate ways.**

**“I…I said…” Wei Wuxian tried.**

**Ignored.**

**Lan Jingyi sent the signal.**

“They just did not want to deal with him.” A Jin member laughed.

**Wei Wuxian grabbed his head and crouched down. ‘It seems like I should finish this quickly.’ He pouted and looked into the sky.**

**The Mo family was taken inside and looked after. The cultivators made talismans and hung them around the building, hoping to keep everything under control till Hanguang-jun came.**

**Wei Wuxian circled the sect leader and his son. ‘Those black marks were obviously left by the Stygian Tiger Amulet. But the amulet has already been destroyed. What on earth is it?’**

**“Tong,” A maid exclaimed, “You have woken up.”**

**Wei Wuxian grabbed her hand and pulled her away before she reached Tong. “Stay back!” He continued in a lighter tone, “Look at his neck.”**

**Black marks had traveled up his neck and down his arm. His hand stretched out and flew towards the sky. His eyes opened, showing only white. His arm seemed out of control and his body was dragged after it. The arm then turned towards himself, trying to attack Tong, but Tong grabbed the arm with his other. The demonic arm was too strong and snapped Tong’s neck, with an audible ‘snap’.**

“How many times can that thing possess someone?” Someone asked, but nobody had an answer.

**“Ghost!” The maid screamed, “It is a ghost! There is an invisible ghost among us! He made Tong snap his own neck!”**

**“Ah,” Wei Wuxian said, looking rather annoyed, “There is no ghost.”**

**“Quiet!” The leader said and walked toward the still unconscious sect leader, “Their left arms are all broken.”**

**At this, Wei Wuxian started cackling.**

“Seriously?” Jiang Cheng raised an eyebrow.

Wei Wuxian shrugged, having already figured out why his future self was laughing, “Don’t worry, I have a reason.”

**“You psycho.” Lan Jingyi said, “How can you laugh at this moment?”**

**“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”**

**“Stop it,” Lan Jingyi continued, “Nobody will respond to you.”**

**“he is not Mo Ziyuan’s father.” Wei Wuxian said and pointed at the sect leader, “That man is not Tong either.”**

**“Why?” The leader asked and Wei Wuxian elaborated.**

**“Judging from their hands. None of them are left-handed. Every time they beat me with the right hands. I am sure about it.”**

**While Lan Jingyi answered, “What are you proud of? Look at yourself.” The leader thought over what he had just been told.**

**“Right!” He said, “The evil things hide inside their left hands.” He turned to look at every one. “Can everyone lift your left hand?”**

**Everyone did as they were told as the Lans checked them over for marks. Suddenly Madam Mo woke up. Her arm possessed. She stood up and went directly for the leader, but luckily Wei Wuxian noticed and pushed the leader slightly, making him stumble to the side. The hand missed its target. The Lans pulled their swords, as everybody else ran away.**

**“The evil spirit is scared of our talismans!” The leader yelled, noticing how the hand pulled away from the embroidered talismans on his clothes. “Take off your robes!”**

**They all took off their outer robes and threw them towards the possessed woman, who threw a table at them. The robes hit the table, stopping them from hitting her. She surged forward, hunting the cultivators. In the courtyard, Lan Jingyi and the leader tied her up.**

**Inside, Wei Wuxian walked towards the two unconscious men. He smeared the array, on the ground holding them in place.**

“Why would you do that, you insolent child!?” Lan Qiren roared.

“Do you realize how dangerous does things are!?” Madam Yu joined the yelling.

Wei Wuxian curled in on himself, pouting.

**“Wake up,” He said, “It’s time to work.” He snapped and the two men immediately regained their consciousness.**

“What the-?” Lan Qiren muttered.

“There’s no way!” Jin Guangshan yelled.

**Outside Madam Mo finally managed to free herself of the robes. Using the robes which were being held in place by the leader and Lan Jingyi, she flung them across the courtyard and into the other cultivators. Just as she was about to reach them, Mo Ziyuan and sect leader Mo pushed her away. The three of them fought, while the Lans watched.**

**The scene changed, showing a man dressed in white, looking out into the night. A guqin laying on a table behind him. The man had a sword in his hand.**

“Hanguang-jun!” Wei Wuxian smiled.

Lan Wangji felt his ears grow red once again at the man’s excitement.

**Soon a signal flew into the sky and exploded. The white-clothed man grabbed his guqin and jumped into the night.**

**Back at the courtyard, the three possessed family members were still fighting. Madam Mo reached forward, “Jingyi!” The leader yelled and Lan Jingyi backed away. When Wei Wuxian noticed this, he used a talisman to fling her backward. Before the woman could get close again, a blue light hit her in the chest. Wei Wuxian’s eyes widened, and he hid behind a pillar in the room.**

**From behind the building came Hanguang-jun flying, his guqin ready for another attack. The Lans had too realized that another one had joined them, “Hanguang-jun.” Lan Jingyi yelled, confirming Wei Wuxian’s suspicion.**

**Hanguang-jun attacked again, sending a wave down at the possessed, who instantly froze in place. When Hanguang-jun continued to play, they seemed to become more and more relaxed, and they sat down. Wei Wuxian looked at the man from behind his pillar, smiling slightly. Hanguang-jun sent another wave, this time hitting a sword that was laying on the ground.**

**Wei Wuxian grumbled, then giggled, “He always dresses in white like he is going to a funeral.”**

“Excuse me?” Lan Wangji said.

“I mean…” Wei Wuxian started, “The only thing you and the Lan clan wear are white…”

Lan Wangji huffed.

**Hanguang-jun made the sword float up to him, catching it. He looked it over. The Lans ran forward. “Hanguang-jun!” One said, “What is the evil thing transformed from? It is so vicious.”**

**“It is not an evil spirit,” Hanguang-jun answered, “But the spiritual energy of a first-class spiritual tool. It hides inside a sword. Maybe it is a sword ghost.”**

**“The first-class spiritual tool.” Lan Jingyi said, “Why does it have such amount of hatred?”**

**Wei Wuxian sneaked away.**

**“Hanguang-jun,” The leader asked, “That is?”**

**“Stygian Tiger Amulet.”**

”So you know about it too?” Nie Huaisang asked.

”Future me does.” Lan Wangji answered.

**“Stygian Tiger Amulet?” The leader asked, “You mean that the sword ghost has a trace of Stygian Tiger Amulet?”**

**Hanguang-jun just stared at the sword.**

**“But the Stygian Tiger Amulet has been destroyed,” Lan Jingyi said, “In the battle of the Nevernight. Maybe… Maybe the Yiling Patriarch did not die.”**

“Surprise!” Wei Wuxian laughed.

**Hanguang-jun continued starring at the sword, as the leader looked around.**

**“Where is Mo-gongzi?”**

**The Lans looked around, but something caught Hanguang-jun’s attention. Something had moved in the corner of his eye. He flew down, trying to see who or what it had been, but he saw nothing.**

**‘Wei Ying. Is it really you?’**

“Real names basis?” Nie Huaisang teased, causing both Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian to blush.

“We are friends!” Wei Wuxian argued.

Nie Huaisang laughed.

**The scene changed, now showing the storyteller opening his doors. A man walked past him, the same man who sat behind the curtain a day before. He was playing with a piece of gold, which he threw to the storyteller, before opening his fan and walking away.**

**“Thank you. Thank you.” The storyteller repeated, “What a surprise. They just gave me a piece of gold for telling stories about the Yiling Patriarch for three days.”**

**He bit the piece of gold, to make sure it was real. He smiled, “I’m rich now.”**

**A man walked past him, followed by a donkey.**

**“Back come souls.” The man in black clothes and the tall staff said. “Not gone to the ghost realm.”**

**The man with the donkey was Wei Wuxian. He pulled up his sleeve, showing only a single gash left. ‘Only one revenge left.’**

**‘Who will it be?’**

**The screen went black.**

“That was the first part!” Wei Wuxian smiled, ready to watch more.

“Let’s hope that we get more intel on what is going on in the next part.” Nie Mingjue said.

“Maybe we will also get to know more about what happened before the battle of Nevernight.” Jiang Fengmian said hopefully, and the others agreed.


End file.
